1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sewing machines and more specifically to a track storage system for guiding a sewing machine from its stored position in a cabinet or enclosure into an operating position on an adjoining work leaf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for moving a sewing machine from a stored position to an operating position on a work leaf are well known in the prior art. However, prior art disclosures have shown the use of systems of rollers, tracks, guides, or the like which permit a sewing machine to be slidably moved in a straight line from a storage position to an exposed work leaf. Such systems have the inherent disadvantage of requiring the operator to face the storage cabinet while operating the machine. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 827,412 of July 31, 1906 to Bostelman; German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,686,670 of Aug. 26, 1954 to Haid and Neu; German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,021,795 of June 11, 1970 to Goth; and Japanese Lay Open No. 52-6257 of Jan. 18, 1977 to Hanyu et al. Each of the above cited references disclose storage systems for sewing machines or the like in which the machine slides from its storage position into its operating position in a straight line while being guided by tracks, rails, or the like. However, in none of the above cited disclosures is there an arrangement shown by which the machine may be turned through a horizontal arc of 90.degree. to permit an operator to face the machine in its operating position without also facing the storage cabinet.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for transferring a sewing machine or the like from a stored position in a storage cabinet to an operating position while also permitting it to be rotated through a horizontal angle of 90.degree. so that its operating position will be normal to its stored position. The system will have the additional advantage of allowing the machine to be stored in a cabinet or enclosure whose depth need only be large enough to accommodate the depth dimension of the sewing machine.